Der geflügelte Horror!
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Himbeerdauerkaugummi. Ein neues Desaster ist über James und Lily herein gebrochen. Zirka 15 cm groß, große blaue Augen, blonde Locken. Singt, dichtet und spielt Harfe.
1. Die Begegnung der Dritten Art

_Juhu! Habt viel Spaß mit dieser Fortsetzung zu Himbeerdauerkaugummis!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Tanja_

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Die Begegnung der Dritten Art**

Merlin und Agrippa! Warum immer ich? Hörst du mich Merlin! Warum ich? Was habe ich getan? Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie meine Stimme theatralisch von den Wänden hallt und ich mit der Faust gen Himmel drohe. Kurz darauf bricht das Dach auf und Merlin sitzt auf einer Wolke. Er erinnert mich irgendwie an Dumbledore, aber als seine Furcht einflößende Stimme grollt ist er das genaue Gegenteil von meinem tollen Schulleiter.

„Was begehrst du Hexe?", brummt er.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", frage ich mit großen Hundewelpenaugen und erhoffe sofortige Linderung.

„Weil es mir Spaß macht!", lacht Merlin frech wie Pevees und zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich. Dann bekommt er einen Lachkrampf, die Wolke mit Merlin zieht davon aber das Loch im Dach bleibt. Dann, wie könnte es anders sein zieht ein Gewitter auf und es regnet in Strömen auf mich hinab. Plötzlich huste ich ganz erbärmlich wie der kleine Timmy in der Weihnachtsgeschichte. „Lungenentzündung!", keuche ich noch und mein lebloser Körper sinkt bühnenreif zu Boden.

Das ist die Kurzform von meiner Vision. Aber was bewegt mich zu diesem armseligen Ende? James Horatio Potter! Genau, erinnert ihr euch an den? Punk Skunk Potter? Ja, ich sehe euch eifrig nicken. Den kann man einfach nicht vergessen, oder? Seht ihr, ich auch nicht. Obwohl ich mich bemühe. Aber da wir Schulsprecher sind und beide im Haus Gryffindor leben hält sich meine Erfolgsquote in Grenzen. Genauer gesagt, die Quote ist gleich Null! Ein Schande für mich, wo ich doch eigentlich die Meisterin im ignorieren bin. Aber seit er in seinen Merlin Shorts vor mir stand bekomme ich dieses Bild nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf!

Hab ich das gerade gedacht? Nein, oder? Oh, Agrippa! (Merlin rufe ich nicht mehr, der lacht mich nur aus) Wenn ich aus Hogwarts komme werde ich bestimmt umgehend in die Psychiatrische Abteilung im St. Mungos eingewiesen.

Nun genug von meinem zukünftigen Leben und zurück zu meinem bedauernswerten hier und jetzt.

Eigentlich dachte ich, es wird eine tolle Woche. Wir haben gerade Februar und es liegt noch Schnee draußen und der knirscht so toll, wenn man drüber läuft. Ich mag, den Winter. Aber was ich am Februar nicht mag, ist der 14te des Monats. Genau der Tag, den der Honigtopf, Madame Puddifoot und Flora's Reich erfunden haben. Der Valentinstag!

Ich hasse diesen Tag. Überall Gekicher, wer läd wen nach Hogsmead ein und wenn man mal wirklich einen Besen sucht findet man in den Besenkammern mehr als man finden will.

Aber ich beklage mich nicht. Ihr denkt womöglich noch ich wäre neidisch, _was ich selbstverständlich nicht bin,_ wenn alle überglücklich durch die Gänge laufen und ein liebeskrankes Grinsen im Gesicht haben. Das gönne ich ihnen!

Ich dachte ich werde verschont von dem ganzen sabber schlabber wischi waschi Valentinstagsgesäusel, aber ach, ich naive Hexe, wie sehr sollte ich mich irren.

Emmeline, Alice und ich gehen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Wow, die Vertrauensschüler haben mit dem Schmücken ganze Arbeit geleistet. Kitsch ohne Ende. Kleine Feen, rosa Banner und das ganze Tamm Tamm. Ihr kennt das sicherlich. Aber nun komme ich zum Punkt meines erneuten Desasters.

Emmeline läuft vor mir durch die Flügeltüren.

„Oh, mein Schuh ist auf.", bemerkt sie und bückt sich.

Doch plötzlich, keine Sekunde später. _Wooosh! _Irgendetwas unsichtbares hat mich getroffen. Ich taumele nach hinten, während Emmeline sich wieder aufrichtet und nichts von meiner Not bemerkt. Aber was würde ich ohne Alice machen, denke ich noch. Doch da habe ich falsche gedacht. Auch sie bemerkt nichts und ich strauchle aus der Großen Halle. Erst an einer Rüstung komme ich krachend zum stehen. Aua, meine alte Kriegsverletzung.

Heilige Schei...meine Güte, was war das? Hoffentlich hat mich niemand gesehen. Das hat bestimmt ausgesehen, als hätte ich einen Fluch abbekommen. Ich betaste mein Gesicht, scheint alles in Ordnung. Zur Sicherheit blicke ich in die blank geputzten Rüstungen. Eigentlich alles normal. Ich schaue an mir herunter. Alles normal, selbst zu akrobatischen Höchstleistungen lasse ich mich hin und kontrolliere meine Rückseite. Puh, Glück gehabt! Rein gar nichts zu sehen. Das _Wooosh_ Gefühl ist weg. Ich nehme an, ein Anfall vorübergehender körperlicher Schwäche.

Wieder völlig bei Bewusstsein schleiche ich mich an die Große Halle heran und spähe auf alles gefasst hinein. Doch nichts Außergewöhnliches ist zusehen. Alle Schüler sitzen an ihren Haustischen, die Lehrer am Lehrertisch...das übliche eben. Na gut, ich komme aus meinem Versteck und taste mich vor. Ich bin vorbereitet, falls der _Wooosh_ erneut kommt. Vielleicht hat die Große Halle was gegen mich? Neee, niemals, tue ich diese dumme Idee ab.

Okay, ich sitze fast an meinem Platz und es ist noch kein neuer _Wooosh_ gekommen. Also kann ich mich über meine Freundinnen beschweren, die meinen Anfall von körperlicher Schwäche nicht bemerkt haben. Ich habe meine Androhung übrigens wahr gemacht, sie bekamen nichts von mir zu Weihnachten!

„Ha, da bist du ja Lily!", sagt Alice erstaunt. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht! Du warst plötzlich weg!"

Heuchlerin! Schreie ich in meinem Kopf!

„Ja, Lily, du siehst blass aus. Setz dich!", stimmt Emmeline zu und gießt mir einen Kaffee ein.

Ebenfalls Heuchlerin!

Es hat sie tief getroffen, dass ich ihnen nichts geschenkt habe, merkt ihr! Sie hoffen noch auf ihre Geburtstage! Ha!

Ich setze mich und nippe an meinem Kaffee. Ah...toll, ich entspanne mich gerade als es „_Puff_" macht.

Ich mag es nicht, wenn es auf einmal _Puff_ macht, nein nein! Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Genauso wie ich die Wooosh's nicht mag.

Emmeline, die mir gegenüber sitzt blickt mich plötzlich an, als hätte ich einen riesigen Pickel im Gesicht. Ich ignoriere ihr starren. Doch als Alice zu mir sieht fällt mir das ignorieren schon schwerer. Also schaue ich mich in der Halle um, um meine Verdrängungsstrategie zu perfektionieren. Meine Augen schweifen zu den Marauderern und ich muss auch noch ein zweites Mal hinsehen.

Was zum Hippogeif ist das? Über J.H.P.'s Kopf flattert ein 15 cm kleiner fetter Engel in Stoffwindeln. Das kleine Kerlchen hat Pfeil und Bogen auf dem Rücken und seine blonden Löcken tanzen mit ihm auf und ab.

Hab ich Halluzinationen? Muss ich etwa doch noch ins Mungos? Es wird immer wahrscheinlicher, meint ihr nicht auch?

Ich betrachte mir Potter genauer. Oh, er sieht richtig böse zu Black hinüber. Der hingegen krümmt sich vor Lachen, ihm fließen Tränen übers Gesicht und er schlägt mit den Händen auf den Tisch. Mein Remus hat sich auch nicht in der Gewalt und lacht ebenfalls. Wie eigentlich fast alle, die um James sitzen. Ich fange auch an mit lachen. Seht ihr, mir passiert heute nichts. Meine Sensibilität hat mir James' Desaster gemeldet, nicht mein eigenes. Puh, Glück gehabt.

„Warum lachst du, Lily?", fragt Emmeline ungläubig.

„Wegen Potter.", antworte ich. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und ihr Zeigefinger deutet auf meine Haare, oder glaube ich zumindest. Ich schließe verzweifelt die Augen und taste über meinen Schopf.

„Nicht deine Haare!", kichert Alice. „Schau über dich!"

Ahnungslos blicke ich hoch und mir wird ein kleiner Hintern in einer Stoffwindel entgegen gestreckt. Kleine schwabbelige Beine tänzeln umher und dann zwinkern mir riesige blaue Augen aus dem Gesicht eines blond gelockten Babys entgegen.

Mir fällt das Kinn herunter. Sieht bestimmt nicht ästhetisch aus, aber ich kann nicht anders.

„Ein kleiner fetter Engel schwebt über mir!", sage ich fassungslos.

„Ich bin eine Putte!", quiekt _der kleine fette Engel._

Mein Blick schweift zu James, seiner liegt schon lange auf mir. Wir sehen uns an. Black lacht noch immer und plötzlich schnelle ich auf. Sprinte auf Sirius Black zu und springe ihn an.

Nicht was ihr jetzt denkt! Mich hat es nicht überkommen, eher hat mich die Wut erfasst und ich muss mich meiner Aggressionen entledigen! Wutschnaubend versuche ich meine Hände um seinen Hals zulegen. Oh, ich will zudrücken und nie mehr los lassen. Doch Black versucht mich abzuwehren. Er hat mit lachen aufgehört.

„Nehmt sie weg von mir! Sie will mich umbringen."

„Nein, wie kommst du nur darauf?", fragt Potter sarkastisch.

„Sie will mich erwürgen!", keucht Sirius, als meine Fingerspitzen seinen Hals berühren.

Unser kleines Zusammentreffen hat einige Schüler bewogen ihr Frühstück zu unterbrechen. Aber was sage ich. Einige? Nein, ALLE!

Leider kann ich mein Ziel, Black die Luft abzuschnüren nicht erreichen, denn zwei starke Arme umschlingen meine Hüfte und tragen mich ohne Probleme von ihm weg.

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig!", schreie ich. Oh je, ich raste gerade voll aus. Ich weiß, dass Black daran Schuld ist das über James und mir zwei kleine fette Engel schweben. Ich weiß es einfach.

Dieses Gefühl trügt mich nicht!

„Lass mich runter.", fauche ich nun und werde augenblicklich abgesetzt.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", drehe ich mich um und starre ich braune Augen.

„Weil Askaban deinem Teint nicht gut tun würde.", lächelt James. „Außerdem ist Sirius noch so jung, und wenn ihn einer erledigt, dann ich!", statuiert er.

„Steht das irgendwo geschrieben?"

„Ja, in den James Potter Gesetzesbüchern."

Bevor ich sagen konnte, dass er des Lesens nicht mächtig ist und er sich im Tagespropheten eh nur die Comics ansieht tauchen McGonnie und Abe auf.

„Was geht hier vor?", will Minnie wissen.

Doch bevor auch nur jemand antworten kann, ertönen kleine zarte Stimmchen.

„_Der junge Black kramte uns aus einem Schrank,_

_es war dort dunkel und machte uns krank._

_Er ließ uns frei und wollt unseren Rat,_

_nun sind wir hier und schreiten zur Tat._

_Singen, dichten und kuppeln wir müssen,_

_bis sich die Feinde endlich küssen._

_Vorher ziehen wir nicht ab,_

_und bleiben, wenn nötig bis zum Grab."_

Diese Strophe sangen sie in Begleitung von Harfenklängen (mein persönlicher kleiner fetter Engel trug eine Harfe auf dem Rücken) immer und immer wieder.

James und ich tauschten einen kurzen Blick, das war der Zeitpunkt. Das war das jüngste Gericht. Wir verstanden uns, wir wussten was zutun war! Wir stürzten uns auf Sirius Black.


	2. Lepusculus & Ovicula

**Kapitel 2 - Lepusculus & Ovicula (Häslein & Schäfchen)**

Nur mit großen Mühen können James und ich von Black entfernt werden. Es ist fast so, als müssten sie uns von ihm runter operieren, denn weder James noch ich wollen unseren Griff um seinen Hals lockern.

Ja, wir arbeiten mal in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen.

„Lily, lass ihn los!", zerren Emmeline und Alice an mir. „Er läuft schon blau an!"

„James, doch nicht hier vor allen Schülern.", sagt Remus seelenruhig. „Warte bis nach dem Frühstück."

„Das wird sich nicht gut in ihren Schulakten machen.", flötet plötzlich Professor Dumbledore und beugt sich zu uns hinunter.

„Pro---Professor, helfen Sie mir.", keucht Sirius.

„Aber selbstverständlich.", und Abe entfernt ganz leicht James und meine Hände. Wie hat er das gemacht?

Unsere Freunde nutzen die Chance und ziehen uns weit, weit, weiiiiiiiit weg von unserem Opfer, der sich dann total verstört zu einem Ball auf dem Boden zusammen rollt. Ich sehe bestimmt aus wie eine Furie, aber das ist mir gerade mal sooooo egal!

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Blödel Black?", rufe ich zu ihm hinüber und versuche auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Ich wollte mehr Liebe in Hogwarts. Ich hab zu James gesagt, die nächste die in die Große Halle kommt hat die Ehre ihre Zeit mit Ovicula zu verbringen. Eigentlich hatte ich Emmeline angepeilt, aber die hat sich rechtzeitig geduckt! Und Puff, Lepusculus ist über James erschienen!", erklärt er und macht Handzeichen, als wäre ich der Teufel persönlich!

„Mehr Liebe in Hogwarts? Aber nicht mit mir und Potter! Wir hassen uns. Außerdem würde ich _Ihn _ niemals küssen! Eher jemanden mit Drachenpocken!"

„Das ist also der Dank, dass ich dir den Splitter aus deiner rechten Pobacke gezogen habe!", ruft James aufgebracht und so laut, das es wohl noch der Tropfende Kessel in London gehört hat.

Mehrere Augenpaare huschen zwischen mir und James her, ich glaube jemand ist vor Schreck von einer Bank gefallen. Für einen Moment wünsche ich mir, dass die Erde aufbricht und mich verschluckt.

Doch geräuschvoll bringe ich Luft in meine Lungen und..."Ooooh, wie konntest du nur!", heule ich auf.

James sieht mich erschrocken an.

Wenn er jetzt „Uups" sagt, ich schwöre es euch, ich pack seinen kleinen fetten Engel und hau ihn ihm um die Ohren!

„Es stimmt also?", fragen mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig.

„Aber das war doch sehr nett von ihm.", stellt Alice in ihrer Du- bist-ja-soooo-Undankbar-Stimme fest.

Was soll das jetzt, frage ich euch, ich bin hier das Opfer! Ich könnte jetzt auch von dem Haarvorfall erzählen, aber ich habe Würde und tue so etwas nicht.

Also verschränke ich die Arme und funkle ihn einfach nur an. Ich funkle ihn sogar so böse an, das mir nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen schmerzen.

„Professor Dumbledore, können sie das nicht alles wieder rückgängig machen.", bitte ich, na ja. Ich denke, man kann es schon als verzweifeltes FLEHEN bezeichnen.

„Tut mir Leid, Miss Evans. Aber mit Putten ist nicht zu Spaßen. Magisch starkes Völkchen.", und um seine Antwort zu unterstreichen nicken die kleinen fetten Engel eifrig.

Ich bin in der Hölle! Und Black ist der Teufel!

Nach dieser endgültigen Antwort löst sich die kleine Ansammlung auf. Abe und Minnie rauschen zurück zum Lehrertisch. Ich wette 1 Kilo der besten Schokolade vom Honigtopf, das sich die Lehrerschaft in wenigen Minuten köstlich amüsieren wird! Das werde ich im Auge behalten!

Black hat sich langsam vom Boden erhoben, aber er ist noch immer eingeschüchtert. Wenigstens etwas Gutes hat der Tag.

Ja, und James und ich? Wir blicken uns mal wieder an.

„Hör mal Lily, ich wollte es nicht sagen. Es ist nur irgendwie raus gerutscht. Las es uns hinter uns bringen und dann ist alles vorbei.", er wuschelt sich durch seine Haare und zwinkert verlegen.

Eines Tages, das schwöre ich, mach ich seine Haare platt! Aber nun zu meiner Antwort. Die hatte es in sich, haha!

„Du hast es aber gesagt! Und ich bringe gar nichts hinter mich! Ich bin sehr gut im ignorieren und ich werde diesen kleinen fetten Engel einfach ausblenden!"

„Aber wir sind Putten!", korrigieren mich _die kleinen fetten Engel_.

„Das ist mir egal!", werfe ich frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Fakt ist, Horatio," ich trete näher an ihn heran und tippe ihm dabei bestimmend auf die Brust. „ich werde dich erst küssen, wenn Schweine fliegen kö... Aua!", etwas hat mich ganz schlimm in den Po gepiekst und ich springe nach vorne. Warum immer da? Natürlich stoße ich James mit um und lande auf ihm. Und das alles in der Öffentlichkeit. Unsere Nasen berühren sich, besser gesagt sie krachen aufeinander. Erneut AUA! Aber nicht von mir alleine. Ich rolle mit Schmerzen gebeutelt von Potter herunter und liege auf dem Boden. Als meine Augen aufhören zu tränen, sehe ich unsere kleinen fetten Engel etwa auf der Höhe schweben, wo meine Kriegsverletzung ist. Der eine versteckt schnell den Pfeil hinter seinem Rücken, doch vergebens. ICH HAB ES GESEHEN!

„Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, das bringt nichts.", flüstert meine Putte.

„Man kann es doch mal versuchen.", wispert James kleiner fetter Engel.

„Mir reicht es jetzt.", bricht es aus mir heraus. „Frühstück ist für mich beendet.", und ich springe auf und laufe aus der Großen Halle.

Eine Putte sieht die andere an, beide zucken die Schultern und meine flattert mir nach. Wutentbrannt laufe ich durch die Gänge und zum Gryffindor Turm zurück. Ich will in meinem Bett liegen und den Tag hinter mich bringen. Vielleicht gibt es diese Putten nur am Valentinstag und am 15 sind sie wieder weg! Neue Hoffnung keimt in mir auf und ich verschwinde durch das Portraitloch, bevor die Fette Dame auch nur eine Frage stellen kann.

Ich wiege mich in Sicherheit! Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer. Oh, die Stille... wie schön. Trotzdem eile ich die Treppen hinauf, schlage die Tür zum Schlafsaal hinter mir zu, nehme Anlauf, sprinte auf mein Bett zu und springe drauf. Mh, diesmal wohl doch etwas zuviel Anlauf, denn...mh, na ja. Ich lande auf der Matratze, aber die federt mich so ab, dass ich auf der anderen Seite hinaus katapultiert werde. Rums... ich mache Kontakt mit dem harten Fußboden. AUA! Schon wieder...

Ich schwöre euch, meine Matratze hat ein Eigenleben! Aber genug davon, es ist nur gut, dass das niemand gesehen hat. Mit viel weniger Schwung rapple ich mich wieder auf und rolle sanft auf mein Bett zurück.

„Oh man, das hätte peinlich werden können!", seufze ich und streiche Haare aus meinem Gesicht.

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen, das bleibt unter uns.", flüstert es neben mir. Mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit kugele ich mich wieder aus dem Bett und schreie als wäre Petunia mit einer Einladung zu ihrer Hochzeit hinter mir her!

Locker, flockig und bequem liegt mein kleiner fetter persönlicher Engel da und dreht ein Löckchen um seinen kleinen dicken Baby Finger.

Okay, Lily. Langsam atmen, ganz ruhig. Alles in Ordnung!

„Was machst du hier?", quieke ich.

„Ich begleite dich.", lächelt ES. Sind Putten eigentlich männlich oder weiblich. Ich könnte bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, oder unter die Windel schauen. Oder meint ihr das ist zu indiskret?

„Ich will nicht, dass du mir folgst!"

„Nicht wollen gibt es nicht. Lepusculus und ich haben einen Auftrag, den müssen wir erledigen. Eher sind wir nicht weg."

„Aber warum ausgerechnet Punk Potter!"

„Gegensätze ziehen sich an, was sich liebt das neckt sich, Ein Troll gehört zur Keule, wie Scarlett und Reth."

„Das ist alles doppelt gemoppelt! Was soll das bedeuten „Der Troll gehört zur Keule?" Wer ist der Troll und wer ist die Keule?"

Mein fetter Engel lässt kurz entmutigt den Kopf hängen, doch dann tragen ihn seine kleinen Flügel vor mein Gesicht. „IHR SEID FÜR EINANDER BESTIMMT!"

Boah! Wer hätte gedacht wie laut so ein kleines Kerlchen sein kann. Aber ich kann das auch!

„ICH WILL ABER NICHT FÜR JEMANDEN BESTIMMT SEIN!"

„DAS IST ABER SO VORBESTIMMT!"

„ICH SCHEI...PFEIFE AUF DIE VORBESTIMMUNG!"

Und so geht das weiter... ich weiß echt nicht wie lange, aber wir haben die Wörter Bestimmung, vorbestimmt und Vorbestimmung bestimmt abgenutzt. Irgendwann haben wir beide aufgegeben. Ovicual hockt erschöpft auf meiner Schulter. Am liebsten würde ich ihn da ja runter kicken, aber ich vergreife mich nicht an kleineren. Ne, ne...

Aber was nun. Soll ich zu meiner Verdrängungstaktik zurückkehren? Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, Ovicula fächelt sich Luft in sein rotes Gesicht.

Kurz entschlossen stehe ich auf, (er schwebt von meiner Schulter) schnappe meine Tasche und gehe hinaus.

„Wah- harte!", krächzt es hinter mir, doch ich drehe mich nicht um. Hogwarts ist so groß, vielleicht verflattert er sich? Eigentlich hatte ich ja geplant, den Tag zu verschlafen... aber ich werde doch wohl noch lebende 15 Zentimeter verdrängen können, wenn ich es bei Potter schon Jahre geschafft habe!

Noch rechtzeitig schaffe ich es in Zauberkunst. Ich liebe Zauberkunst, ich bin da ja sooo gut! Yeah.

„Hey, wie hast du das geschafft?", ruft jemand und ich drehe mich um. James, wer sonst kommt in absoluter Rage auf mich zu gestampft.

„Wie ich was geschafft habe?"

„Deinen fetten Engel los zu werden!"

„_Wir sind Putten!", _werden wir kurz unterbrochen.

Ich ignoriere dieses Stimmchen aus dem Nichts und fahre fort. „Das möchtest du gerne wissen.", antworte ich schnippisch, flippe mein Haar über meine Schulter und setze mich auf meinen Platz.

Freiheit! Juble ich und packe gut gelaunt meine Sachen aus. Ich sehe gerade nach vorne wie Professor Flitwick seinen Bücherstapel hinauf klettert als ich ein _puff _höre

Niedergeschlagen fällt mein Kopf auf die Tischplatte und ich beschließe so den Rest des Tages sitzen zu bleiben.


	3. Auf der Flucht

_Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und Review nicht vergessen._

_Grüßle_

_Tanja_

_**Kapitel 3 – Auf der Flucht**_

Kennt ihr das, wenn man ständig ein Summen im Ohr hat und man nahe der Befürchtung ist, man hat einen Tinitus und gerät in Panik? Oder wenn ständig eine Fliege um einen summt und man denkt, ich war doch heute erst duschen? Oder besser noch ein Mücke, wenn ihr verzweifelt versucht einzuschlafen! Ich glaube ihr wisst was ich meine.

Nun ja, ich stehe kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, weil mich das Flattern von Ovicula in den Wahnsinn treibt!

Und mittlerweile schmerzt meine Stirn, denn ich glaube, ich hocke schon seit einer halben Stunde in dieser jämmerlichen Form. Und NIEMANDEN scheint es zu kümmern! Emmeline und Alice nicht, die Schüler nicht, die ganze Welt nicht. Ich kann es nur immer wieder fragen. Womit habe ich das verdient? Ihr wisst es nicht...nun ja, ich leider auch nicht. Also werde ich wohl das Beste draus machen müssen. Schließlich bin ich Schulsprecherin, ich kann selbst dem größten Chaos eine gute Seite abgewinnen. _Aber in diesem Fall wird es schwerer von einer Minute auf die andere!_

Ich schaue mich mal unauffällig nach James um...mh...also, soweit ich sein Gesicht sehen kann, (weil ich mich halb verrenken muss um unter meinem rechten Arm schräg nach hinten sehen zu können) schaut er aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Meine Güte ist er unattraktiv, wenn er so aussieht. Vielleicht sollte man ihm das mal sagen? Aber erstmal muss ich aufhören so angestrengt aus den Augenwinkeln zu schielen, ich sah bestimmt gerade apathisch aus. Und zu meiner Bestätigung...

„Miss Evans, fühlen Sie sich heute nicht wohl?", quiekt es neben mir.

Langsam hebe ich meine Stirn vom Tisch und ziehe meine, bis dahin leblos baumelnden Arme an meinen Körper. Gequält sehe ich meinen Zauberkunst Professor an. Der interessiert sich wenigstens für mein Befinden, denn alle anderen ignorieren meine missliche Lage!

„Doch Professor mir geht es gut, aber das flattern der Flügel regt mich auf. Ich kann mich dabei nicht konzentrieren."

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Ihre Putte muss sich setzen.", und mein Professor funkelt meinen ungewollten Begleiter an und eilt dann zu Potter.

_Plumps_, die Putte sitzt. Für sie vielleicht angenehm, und um diese Jahreszeit auch sehr warm, aber nicht für mich. Denn, nun ja. Ovicula hockt auf meinem KOPF! Ich drehe mich zu James und seine Putte tastet gerade seinen wuscheligen Kopf ab und _plumps_, geht halb in seinen Haaren unter. Mit schaudern denke ich daran, das zwischen dem Po und meinem Kopf nur eine Stoffwindel ist. Sind Putten stubenrein? Und außerdem komme ich mir jetzt vor wie die Chiquita Frau, nur ich hab ein Baby auf dem Kopf und keine Bananenstaude. Die Welt ist so unfair!

Mein fetter Engel seufzt erleichtert.

„Geht's dir jetzt besser?", knurre ich aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Ja, sehr sogar. Das flattern strengt schon ziemlich an."

„Das freut mich zu hören.", säusle ich mit einem sehr sarkastischen Unterton. Aber anscheinend missdeutet der geflügelte Horror diesen Satz.

„Oh wirklich?", ruft Ovicula aus und umarmt mich, na ja. Meinen Kopf zumindest. Okay, nur ruhig. Tief durchatmen. Eins...Zwei...Drei...Vier...

ICH MUSS ETWAS UNTERNEHMEN UM DIESE GEFLÜGELTE BRUT LOS ZUWERDEN!

Frustriert nehme ich ein Pergament und notiere meine Gedanken sachlich und überlegt.

_Ich will diese fetten Engel los werden!LE_

Gekonnt tippe ich mit meinem Premium gekrönten Zauberstab auf das Blatt und es faltet sich zu einem Vogel zusammen. Ich liebe Origami, hab ich das schon gesagt? Na ja, mein Brief Kranich fliegt hinter zu James, dem es kunstvoll vor die Nase knallt- ups, sorry.

Kurz darauf zischt ein Ball an mir vorbei, er hat nur knapp Ovicula verfehlt. Ich falte das zerknüllte Pergament, was mal mein Kranich war auseinander.

_**Ich bin dabei. Aber wie wollen wir das anstellen. Flucht? Oder besser gesagt, wir tarnen uns! Geh nach der Stunde ins Mädchenklo im 4 Stock und warte dort auf mich. Und falls der Ball dich getroffen haben sollte, sorry. Wollte die geflügelte Brut abschießen.JP**_

_**P.S. Toller Kranich!**_

Erstaunt drehe ich mich um. James sieht mich an und lächelt verschwörerisch. Ohhhhh, ist er nicht niedlich, wenn er so grinst. Chrm, hust. Na ja, ihr wisst schon wie ich das meine. Ich lächle zurück und sieh an, er bekommt rosige Wangen! Ist es denn die Möglichkeit? J.H.P scheint sich zu schämen, wenn ich ihn anlächle. Sollte ich mal einen schlechten Tag haben muss ich ihn nur anlächeln und ich kann mich über ihn lustig machen. Das muss ich mir merken.

Endlich ist die Stunde zu Ende. Ich dachte die Uhren gehen rückwärts, außerdem wurde mein Kopf langsam schwer, weil der Windelpuper auf meinem Kopf saß. Aber nun... flatter... flatter... flatter... schwebt Ovicula hinter mir bis vor die Tür des Mädchenklos.

„Hey, stopp!", halte ich meine Hand hoch und der kleine Körper prallt gegen meine Handfläche. Uäh, ich glaub ich hab Babysabber an meinem Zeigefinger. Angewidert schmiere ich es an meinem Umhang ab.

„Du kommst hier nicht rein!", sage ich wie ein bulliger, übergewichtiger Türsteher im Studio 54.

Die Mundwinkel sinken bei Ovicula herab. Ha! Es ist ein ER!

„Wieso nicht?", schmollt ER.

„Jungs gehören nicht ins Mädchenklo! Die jüngeren Schülerinnen würden in Panik ausbrechen!"

„Okay, okay. Aber versuch nicht durchs Fenster abzuhauen.", warnt mich meine Putte. „Ich finde dich!", und er zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich.

„Wir sind hier im 4 Stock! Nahe dem Suizid bin ich nicht!", schnappe ich und gehe durch die Tür mit wehendem Haar. „Aber nahe dran.", murmle ich und schaue mich in der Toilette um.

Es müffelt wie in jedem Schulklo, ein Wasserhahn tropft und hinten in einer Ecke liegt Klopapier. Irgendwie zuckt es mir in den Fingern meinen Zauberstab raus zukramen und alles ordentlich zu machen. Oh Himmel! Die Gene meiner Mutter! Ich will nicht wie Petunia sein! Frustriert lasse ich einen kleinen Schrei los.

„Schon so ungeduldig?", fragt jemand und kurz darauf taucht James aus dem Nichts auf. Was mich gleich dazu bringt meine Lungen mit noch mehr Luft zu füllen und los zu schreien, aber augenblicklich habe ich eine Hand auf meinem Mund, die Luft bleibt drin und meine Wangen plustern sich auf wie bei einem Heißluftballon. Dann macht die entweichende Luft Geräusche, als hätte man einem Elefanten einen Seemannsknoten in den Rüssel gemacht.

„Psst!", bringt er mich zum schweigen und wirft etwas über uns. Ah, der Tarnumhang von dem er glaubt, niemand weiß, dass er einen hat.

„Puh...", atme ich aus und zwinkere ihn überrumpelt an. Erst jetzt merke ich wie nah er mir ist.

„Du bist in einem Mädchenklo!", stelle ich überrascht fest, was meinen Herzschlag nicht unbedingt verlangsamt.

„Ja und? War ich schon... chm, seine Antwort geht in Husten unter.

Obwohl wir fast Nase an Nase sind schnellt meine linke Augenbraue missbilligend in die Höhe und meine Mimik schreit: DU WARST WAS?

„Meine Antwort auf diese Unachtsamkeit deinerseits kannst du dir denken.", sage ich kühl und ich glaube er ist zusammen gezuckt.

„Wir waren nur bei der Maulenden Myrte...", antwortet er kleinlaut.

„Sicher...",

„Soll das hier jetzt eine Grundsatzdiskussion zum Thema Jungs gehören nicht ins Mädchenklo werden?", bietet er mir Paroli. Ah, ich finde es so toll mit ihm zu streiten. Er ist der Einzige, der sich die Mühe macht ordentliche Antworten zu geben.

„Nein, es war lediglich..."

Meine nächsten Worte kann ich nicht sagen, denn er hält meine Lippen zusammen... mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger. Jetzt hab ich gerade eine Schnute, aber er lacht nicht, denn er schaut zum Eingang weil eine Horde Mädchen herein strömt.

„Lass uns abhauen.", flüstert er und schiebt mich vor sich her. Normalerweise würde ich mich jetzt lauthals beschweren, aber ich mach heute mal eine Ausnahme, weil wir in dieser _misslichen Lage_ stecken.

Gekonnt schlängeln wir uns um die Mädchen herum und hinaus in die Freiheit. Oder besser gesagt in den überfüllten Korridor. Mist... da kommen wir nicht durch ohne jemanden anzurempeln.

„Was nun?", flüstere ich vorsichtig und James manövriert uns noch mehr an die Wand. In normalen Umständen würde ich diese körperliche Nähe zu James SOFORT unterbinden, aber da wir uns in dieser _misslichen Lage_ befinden...mache ich noch mal eine Ausnahme.

Die Pause geht vorbei und ich muss zugeben, ich stehe echt bequem...so gegen James gelehnt. Ovicula flattert noch immer vor dem Eingang der Mädchentoilette umher und versucht, jedes Mal wenn jemand hinein oder hinaus geht einen Blick ins Innere des weiblichen Heiligtums zu werfen. Er wird ungeduldig, ich kann es sehen und um meine Feststellung zu unterstreichen erscheint an seinem kleinen dicken Handgelenk eine Uhr. Genauer genommen ist es eine Sonnenuhr im Handgelenkformat auf die er nervös starrt. Ich muss gerade echt an mich halten nicht los zulachen

„Wo steckt sie nur!", sagt er frustriert und flattert auf die Tür zu. Er klopft zaghaft und öffnet nur einen Spalt und brüllt hinein. „Ist Lily Agatha Evans da drinnen?"

„Nein!", dröhnt es von innen und die Tür wird zu geschlagen.

Himmel! Woher weiß der Windelpuper meinen Mittelnahmen?

„Agatha?", flüstert James hinter mir und ich spüre die Erschütterungen in seinem Brustkorb, weil er sein Lachen unterdrücken muss.

„Ja, los lass uns verschwinden.", versuche ich diese Peinlichkeit zu überspielen.

„Nein Warte, da kommt Lepusculus. Ich will wissen was sie reden.", wispert es hinter mir und er schlingt einen Arm um meine Hüfte um mich am weg gehen zu hindern.

Mh, mir scheint da nutzt jemand die Situation aus, aber ich will mal nicht kleinlich sein. Jedoch wird das alles in meinem Elefantengedächtnis gespeichert. Rache wird kommen, oh ja!

„Ich hab ihn verloren!", quiekt Lepusculus schon von weitem.

„Ich habe sie verloren!", quiekt es zurück.

„In der Jungentoilette!"

„Auf dem Mädchentoilette!"

„Sie haben uns rein gelegt."

„Die finden wir, wir haben sie immer gefunden."

Meine Güte, die reden gerade als wären sie bei der Mafia und würden einen flüchtigen Cosa Nostra Kumpel verfolgen.

„Komm, wir suchen sie.", sagt Ovicula und flattert den Gang hinunter.

Oh, ich kann sie schon fühlen, die Freiheit. Sie ist zum greifen nah. Fühlt ihr es auch?

James und ich eilen den Korridor hinunter. Nur noch eine Ecke und wir sind in einem abgelegenen Gang. Von da an können wir selber über uns entscheiden. Kann es nicht toll sein alleine zu sein? Ich glaube erst jetzt kann ich es genießen mal Zeit für mich zuhaben.

Wir biegen um die letzte Ecke, Autonomie ich komme...

_Wumm_...James steupert und reißt mich mit zu Boden. Autsch. Der Umhang gleitet von uns hinab. Warum sind wir gefallen? Verwirrt rappeln wir uns hoch und schauen uns um. Wir sehen eine kleine goldene Schnur kurz über dem Boden und an beiden Enden stehen jeweils Lepusculus und Ovicula.

Ich glaube James' und mein Kinn ist gerade bis auf den Boden gefallen.

Das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein!

Die kleinen fetten Engel laufen auf uns zu. Sieht echt komisch aus. Beide haben O-Beine. Machen wahrscheinlich die dicken Windeln. Ja, wenn man unkontrolliert ausläuft muss man eben Vorsorge treffen, aber nun zurück zu unserer _misslichen Lage_.

Wir sind aufgeflogen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt sie sind noch in der Nähe.", kichert Lepusculus. Er ist anscheinend der gemeinere von beiden, findet ihr nicht auch? Er gehört der Putten Mafia an, ich sage es euch!

„Ja, du hattest Recht.", lacht Ovicula und klammert sich an mein Bein. Der andere Fette Engel hängt an James' Bein. Jetzt haben wir Fußfesseln. Wir sind verloren!


	4. Der Befreiungsschlag

_Ja, es hat ziemlich lang gedauert, aber wenn man zur arbeitenden Bevölkerung gehört ist das alles nicht mehr so einfach, was sehr schade ist. Und wenn man auch noch Probleme mit der Männerwelt hat, dann ist der Elan zum schreiben ganz vorbei. Na ja, lange rede kurzer Sinn. Viel Spaß beim lesen, und wenn noch eine Review kommt, noch viel besser. Liebe Grüße, Tanja_**  
**

**Kapitel 4 – Der Befreiungsschlag**

Ich fühle mich schon wie ein altes Klageweib. Aber warum nur? Womit habe ich oder besser gesagt, womit haben WIR das verdient. Ja, wir. Ich klage für Potter und mich, denn nun ja, einem Mann steht es nicht besonders zu jammern. Oder was meint ihr?

Okay, ihr werdet euch nun fragen, WIE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HABEN DIESE FETTEN ENGEL DIE BEIDEN GEFUNDEN?

Ganz einfach. Mit einem wirklich niedlichen Lächeln und einer absolut süßen Stimme wurde uns erklärt, nachdem wir menschliche Fußfesseln hatten: „Wir haben eure Schritte gehört.", und sie zeigen auf den Nano- Absatz an meinem Schuh.

James' Kopf wirbelt herum und er schaut mich vorwurfsvoll an, doch unsere unfreiwilligen Begleiter sprechen weiter.

„Und...wir haben eure Füße gesehen," zeigen sie auf ihn. „Denn sie haben unter dem Umhang hervor geschaut!", und die geflügelte Brut lacht sich kaputt!

Oh, ich möchte sie Teeren und Federn und sie dann auf einen Katapult legen und sie ins Nirgendwo schießen.

Vielleicht findet ihr meine Vision jetzt etwas zu drastisch, aber hattet ihr schon mal ein Baby an eurer Wade hängen, das unentwegt Lieder singt wie „Dein ist meine Liebe, nur ganz allein" oder „Deine Augen sprechen zu mir von Liebe und..." (würg) und dann stimmt der andere Geflügelte Braten mit ein und jeder schaut sich auf den Korridoren um, wo denn dieser Gesang her kommt. Habt ihr eine Ahnung wie peinlich das ist? Denn erst schauen sie dich an und lachen dich aus, bevor sie das Anhängsel bemerken.

St. Mungos wartet auf James und mich, da bin ich mir sicher. Die richten bestimmt schon Räume für uns ein und machen ein Reserviert Schild an die Tür. Ich kann es genau vor mir sehen.

Reserviert für Mr. & Mrs Potter

Ups, was dachte ich da gerade!

OH MEIN GOTT! Ein neues Übel. Es hat eingesetzt! Es hat mich erwischt! Es hat mich BEFALLEN! Ihr fragt euch bestimmt gerade was. _Das JHP Pheromon. _Jede Frau, die längere Zeit in Potters Nähe ist wird davon befallen. Emmeline, Alice und ich hatten darüber mal eine ausgiebige Konversation. Und jetzt habe ich den Potter Virus! Was soll ich nur tun? Gerade ich, die ihn in der Öffentlichkeit immer abgewiesen hat. Okay, Lily. Ganz ruhig. Das ist nur eine Phase. Das ist nichts Ernstes. Das geht vorbei. Nur ein oder zwei Minuten abwarten und dann ist es weg.

Okay, die erste Minute beginnt.

Mh, was nun während ich warte? Ich hocke gerade in Alte Runen, James ist nicht in dieser Klasse. Das ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Ovicula sitzt auf meinem Tisch und schläft bald ein. Sein Kopf knickt ständig zur Seite. Ist fast wie bei James, er ist in Alte Runen auch immer eingeschlafen.

HALT! STOPP! Nur nicht an ihn denken! Das verhindert nur den Prozess des Vergessens! Ablenkung... ich brauche Ablenkung. Also sehe ich mich im Raum um. Ich kann dem Professor gerade nicht folgen, ich bin viel zu aufgewühlt. Also blicke ich hinaus aus dem Fenster. Der Schnee hängt auf den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes, es sieht aus wie diese Glaskugeln in denen es schneit, wenn man sie mal kurz rum dreht. Hach, einfach toll. Oh, und da steht eine kleine Gruppe nahe Hagrids Hütte. Es steigt Rauch von ihnen auf. Könnten Atemwölkchen sein, oder sie behandeln Feuersalamander. Es ist bestimmt knackig kalt draußen... und was ist das. Etwas Kleines schwebt über der Ansammlung. Es hat einen leicht bläulichen Schimmer und...es ist Lepusculus. Deprimiert stütze ich meinen Kopf auf meine Hand und starre weiter aus dem Fenster.

Die zweite Minute ist bestimmt schon angebrochen. Hey, ich bin echt gut. Ich rede mir jetzt mal ein, dass ich schon ganz lange nicht mehr an James denken musste. Obwohl, ich denke gerade nicht an ihn. Ich beobachte ihn eher wie er mit Black zurück zum Schloss läuft. Ja, ihr fragt euch jetzt ob ich eine Sehkraft von 200 habe aber ich erkenne ihn weil die geflügelte Brut hinter ihm schwebt. Und ooohhhhh, was macht James da? Er wirft sich enthusiastisch rücklings in den Schnee, er verpasst nur knapp sein Anhängsel. Erst bleibt Jamsie reglos liegen, doch als Lepusculus über ihn flattert bewegt er Arme und Beine und macht einen Schneeengel. Mich beschleicht ja das Gefühl, als hatte J.H.P nicht vor, dergleichen zutun, sondern eher den fetten Engel in den Boden zu rammen. Haha, ist ja witzig. Ich stelle mir das gerade bildlich vor und muss etwas kichern, was gleich Ovicula zu mir blicken lässt.

Er steht auf und läuft zur Tischkante um ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. Ich sage euch, ich kann mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen ein Baby laufen zusehen. Na ja, egal. Er blickt jedenfalls aus dem Fenster und lächelt mich dann an.

„Den hat er nur für dich gemacht.", flüstert er stolz, als hätte er gerade den Mount Everest erklommen.

„Ja, sicherlich.", grinse ich und lasse die geflügelte Brut in dem Glauben, das ihre Maßnahmen langsam Wirkung zeigen. Aber ich werde einen Teufel tun! Selbst wenn es mich im Inneren zerreisen sollte. Niemals werde ich zugeben, dass ich James Horatio Potter mag!

Ich erstarre, ich höre auf zu atmen, ich höre auf zu denken, ich höre auf zu blinzeln, Spucke sammelt sich in meinem Mund und ich laufe Gefahr zu sabbern. Nein! Meine Güte. Das kann, darf und muss nicht sein. Aber jetzt hier in Alte Runen, in diesem langweiligen alten Klassenraum, hier auf meinem Platz am Fenster muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich James Potter mag. Och nö!

Langsam und unauffällig sehe ich mich um, ob jemand meinen Geistesblitz bemerkt hat, denn ich fühle mich als könnte man mir alles vom Gesicht ablesen. Scheint niemandem aufgefallen zu sein. Nur ihr wisst es. Es darf niemand sonst wissen! Hört ihr! Niemand! Nicht mal Alice und Emmeline! Nicht mal Dumbledore oder der M I 6! Nicht mal der Teufel und seine Großmutter! Oh man, was rede ich?

Es gibt nur eines. Verdrängungstaktik. Ja ja, ich weiß, schon wieder. Aber was würdet ihr an meiner Stelle tun?

Oder ich verhalte mich wie immer, auch wenn es mich alle Mühe kostet. Ha! Das ist die Lösung!

Aber wie verhalte ich mich wie immer, wenn ich weiß das ich mich verstellen muss um wieder _normal _zusein? Verwirrend? Für mich schon und ich denke mir das selber aus! Frustriert lasse ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. Oh Elend, ich bin verloren. Aber ich muss es tun, ich muss!

/o/

Es sind jetzt 3, in Worten Drei Tage vergangen! Und ganz gegen meine Hoffnung habe ich immer noch meinen ungeliebten Begleiter. Ich dachte nach Valentinstag ist der Spuk vorbei, aber da habe ich mich ja so was von geirrt! Als ich den Rest des Tages die Geflügelten Braten und James ignorierte, war ich fest in dem Glauben, dass ich die _Prüfung_ bestehen würde. Doch als ich am schicksalhaften 15 Februar die Augen öffnete begrüßte mich ein Engelsgesicht und sang kurz darauf:

Aufgewacht, aufgewacht,

Die Nacht ist schon vorbei,

die Sonne lacht, die Sonne lacht...usw.

Es war furchtbar!

Das einzig positive ist, das mir Ovicula jeden Morgen die Haare frisiert, damit ich schick aussehe. Das kann er wirklich gut, jeden Tag etwas Neues und ich bemerke ganz genau wie eifersüchtig die Slytherin Tussis zu mir schauen wenn ich in die Große Halle komme! HA! Denken wohl ich will ihnen die „Männer" ausspannen! Dabei hab ich ganz andere Probleme.

Bei jeder Gelegenheit fädeln es Ovicula und Lepusculus so ein, das James und ich uns über den Weg laufen. Ich sage es euch, die haben geheime Kräfte die schon nichts mehr mit Magie zutun haben. Das ist etwas anderes. Etwas noch übernatürlicheres. Das sind Kräfte wie bei Meister Joda. Den kennt ihr doch, den kleinen grünen Zwerg mit den großen Ohren, der so seltsam spricht?

Aus dem nichts heraus stürmt James um die Ecke und rempelt mich an, unsere Gesichter schrammen haarscharf aneinander vorbei. Es ist fast wie bei der Titanic und dem Eisberg. Allerdings gehen wir nicht unter in dem ganzen Geschen, noch nicht, zumindest. Aber einen Kratzer an der Außenhaut ist entstanden, denn ganz langsam geht mir dieses ganze Flügelflattern, singen, tanzen, dichten, Pfeil pieksen, Harfe spielen, blöd kichern auf den Geist. Ich will die Joda Macht haben! ICH, ICH ganz allein! Aber nur damit ich die Windelpuper los bin.

Der Wahnsinn hat eingesetzt, ich weiß nicht wie James das aushält. Ich werde gerade verrückt. Ich muss dem allen ein Ende bereiten. Also muss ich über meinen Schatten springen, mich überwinden. Mit anderen Worten, ich muss James abpassen und mit ihm reden. Und wo wäre es der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt überhaupt um ihm meinen Seelenzustand zu offenbaren? Richtig! Nach einer Unterrichtsstunde, in der Ovicula ein Bild von mir und James gemalt hat in dem wir glücklich und zufrieden unter einem Baum sitzen, mein Kopf an seiner Schulter, sein Arm um mich und wir in einen Kinderwagen starren! ARGH, das ist genug Psychoterror! Ich gebe auf!

Also stapfe ich nach dem Unterricht auf James zu der gerade Pergament in seine Tasche räumt.

„Ich muss mit dir sehr dringend reden!"

Langsam schaut er auf, er sieht müde und grimmig aus.

„Ich höre..."

Ich schnappe ihn an seinem Umhang und schüttle ihn verzweifelt.

„Ich will, dass es aushört, ich will, dass es aufhört, ich will, dass es aufhört!"

Erschrocken zwinkert er mich kurz an, dann stoppt er mein ziehen an seinem Umhang. Ich glaube ihm ist schlecht, er schaut so grün um die Nase aus.

„...ich will, dass es...", weiter komme ich nicht denn er drückt mich an sich. Mh, nette Therapie und ich verstumme sofort. Ich höre wie etwas zusammen klatscht und aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie Ovicula und Lepusculus sich ein HIGH FIVE geben. Oh, ich hasse die beiden aus tiefstem Herzen!

„Ich will auch, dass es vorbei ist, ich kann nicht mehr.", seufzt er. Wer hätte das gedacht, James Potter kapituliert vor einem fetten nervenden Engel. Wie ich jedoch auch.

„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen. Aber nicht vor den ganzen Leuten hier.", räuspert er sich und wir sprengen auseinander. Eine kleine Runde hat sich um uns gebildet und wir werden mehr als interessiert angesehen.

„Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram!", fauche ich und die Menge stürmt aus dem Klassenraum.

Es war die letzte Stunde für heute und alle laufen zum Abendessen in die Große Halle hinunter. Natürlich ziehen sie uns nun durch den Kakao!

„Wir brauchen einen Platz, an dem uns niemand sieht.", überlege ich und schaue aus dem Fenster in die Dämmerung.

„Draußen am See...", scheint James meine Gedanken zu lesen und wir ergeben uns in unser unfreiwilliges Schicksal und bestreiten unseren Weg hinunter zum See.

Ovicula und Lepusculus sind so aus dem Häuschen, das sie das schlimmste Lied von allen singen.

„Wir sind ja so gut,

wir haben es geschafft!

Wir haben sie vereint,

wer hätte das gedacht?

3 Tage haben sie sich gewehrt,

doch nun ist es vollbracht!

Nun werden sie sich küssen,

das wäre doch gelacht.

Die liebe siegt immer,

es war so vorbestimmt.

Usw...

Mein Zähneknirschen hat die 10 cm Eisdecke vom Schwarzen See einbrechen lassen, ich schwöre es auch. Oder es war der Krake, der bei diesem abartigen Lärm von seinem Winterschlaf geweckt wurde. Das scheint eher die Lösung zu sein, denn mehrere Arme fuchteln drohend in unsere Richtung.

Hust, die kleinen Fetten Engel hören einfach nicht auf zu singen. Voldemort sollte sie arrangieren und sie als Folter einsetzen. Ich schwöre euch, die sind noch effektiver als alle 3 Unverzeihlichen Flüche zusammen.

Okay, zurück zu James und meiner misslichen Lage. Wir haben ein Plätzchen unter einem Baum gefunden, von dem wir nicht mal aus dem Schloss beobachtet werden können.

Peinlich berührt stehen wir uns gegenüber.

„Mh, also, ähm...", beginnt James.

„Ähm, ja, also...", stottere ich zurück.

Ovicula und Lepusculus schweben über uns und singen jetzt vom küssen. Es ist grausig, man kann sich gar nicht konzentrieren.

Wir treten beide aufeinander zu, der Raum zwischen uns schließt sich und unsere Umhänge streichen aneinander.

„Dann wollen wir mal...", lächle ich hilflos, wobei ich mir gerade überlege wovor ich hier eigentlich so Angst hab. Ich kann die Gerüchte überprüfen, die man in den Mädchentoiletten so gehört hat. So werde ich es jetzt sehen. Hihi.

„Gut, dann...", James beugt sich ganz langsam zu mir herunter, wobei die Gesangsstimmen von Ovicula und Lepusculus auf der höchsten Stufe überhaupt sind. Die bringen selbst Glas zum springen, in unserem Fall die Eisdecke vom Schwarzen See bricht noch mehr auf und der Krake taucht auf.

Aber mich kümmert das gerade nicht, denn ich werde gleich James Potter küssen. Wir schauen uns auf dem letzten Zentimeter noch einmal in die Augen bevor meine sich schließen. Ich glaube seine gingen auch zu. Im Hintergrund höre ich Wasser rauschen, der Krake scheint sich zu bewegen, genau genommen in unsere Richtung. Aber hey, was kümmert es mich, James Potter wird mich gleich küssen. Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich.

Und da spüre ich es, ganz zaghaft fühle ich seine Lippen und...

ZACK, es Klatscht über uns. Erschrocken schauen wir hoch. Da wo mal Ovicula und Lepusculus schwebten windet sich ein Krakenarm. Aber wo sind die Windelpuper? Sie sind weg! Der Krake hat sie weg gekickt! SIE SIND WEG!

„Yeah, sie sind fort!" rufen wir zur selben Zeit und hüpfen wie blöd umher. Irgendwie, auf ganz mysteriöse Art und Weise passiert es, das James mich umarmt und ich ihm aus Freude über unsere Befreiung einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen drücke. Oh, ich lüge. Ihr ahnt es schon. Es war meine volle Absicht, aber soll ich mich um meine Gelegenheit bringen lassen? NÖÖ, natürlich nicht. James ist zuerst so perplex, dass er gar nicht reagiert, aber nach zwei Sekunden merkt er, das es wahr ist und er küsst mich zurück.

Mh, ein paar Minuten werden es schon gewesen sein die wir uns geküsst haben. Die Gerüchte sind wahr, James kann gut küssen. Na gut, was für ein erfolgreicher Tag, denke ich mir und lächle ihn an.

„Die sind wir los!", strahle ich, doch er blickt mich irgendwie eingeschüchtert an. „Also, ich geh jetzt was essen." Erkläre ich ihm und er nickt. „Kommst du mit?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Er nickt.

„Musst du dich sammeln?"

Er nickt.

„Okay, wir sehen uns.", zwinkere ich ihm zu. Er wird rot und ich nehme mir vor das jeden Tag zutun, also ihn zu zuzwinkern. Denn wie ich schon mal sagte, jeder Tag an dem James Potter verlegen ist, ist ein guter Tag.


End file.
